The Meeting After Goodbye
by fangirlalways3579
Summary: in Dunbroch merida is prepairing for the biggest day of her life. Her wedding day. But will old memories, old friends and old foes threaten all this. Will she do as she is told or will she follow her heart and risk everything. on hiatus until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

**hello dear reader, it would seem that you have decided to read this little fic that popped out of my rather complicated mind, this is my first fic so hopefully it will be good enough to deserve a review. please review i would love to here back from you about what you think, anyway i'm rambaling a bit, i do that a lot.**

**please review at the end and i hope you will enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: i donot own Brave or HTTYD but i do own this storyline :)**

**The Meeting After Goodbye**

The sun crested over the misty hills bringing with it clear blue skies, and a light summer breeze. The loch was calm and clear and the early morning fishermen were hauling in the first catch of the day.

It was another day in dunbroch.

Everyone was waking up to start the chores and keep the kingdom running smoothly.

For Merida however this day was different. Even though it promised to be beautiful and she didn't have lessons, she felt sad.

She felt sad because this would be her last day of freedom before getting married in three days, and to someone she hadn't even met.

It was all her mother's idea.

She was the one who organised this wedding, she was the one who chose her suitor without asking her opinion on the matter and she was the one who only decided to tell her a week before it was meant to take place.

Merida just felt so helpless in the matter and worst of all, there was nothing she could do about it.

But she didn't care.

She flung off her blanket, quickly dressed before grabbing her sward, knife and bow and arrows.

She was going to enjoy this day no matter what.

**So what did you think? Did you like it if you did then please review i want to know what you liked about it. this is only a short chapter but don't worry they will get a bit longer as the story progresses. Because of collage i have a lot of work to do so i will update as much as possible whenever i can so please be patient and keep any eye out for all the new chapters to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everyone sorry this took so long to upload but i didn't really know how to i had to ask some friends on facebook how haha but it's here now and now i know how to upload i will be updating a lot more often.**

**big thanx to those who reviewed chapter one and i hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: still don't own anything i only own the story line**

The Meeting After Goodbye

Merida made her way through the winding corridors of the castle down to the kitchen, where even though it was just after dawn it was very busy.

No one has noticed her come in because they were all busy with preparing the days meals. Looked like pie and haggis for supper.

She crept through the kitchen to the back door where she grabbed her pack from a hook on the wall, before making her way the larder at the back of the room.

She walked through the door and closed it behind her to drown out the noise of pots clanging together and Maudi shouting out to all the staff.

She placed her pack on the shone floor and looked around the shelves of food that lined both sides of the small room seeing what was there before proceeding to fill her pack. She put in apples, bread, cheese, some carrots for Angus and a small chunk of ham left over from last night's dinner.

As she was about to fasten her pack up the door opened and Maudi walked in.

'Oh princess, you startled me.' She said.

'Sorry Maudi, I was just getting some food for today you don't mind do you?' Merida replied.

Maudi felt surprised at her question. Merida had never asked to take food before but Maudi understood about the wedding and knew Merida was under a lot of stress, so she knew she was no herself.

'Of course not princess, would you like me to tell your mother that you'll be late for supper.'

'Yes please. Thank you Maudi.'

Maudi nodded before squeezing past Merida and then started filling a small pot with oats for breakfast.

Out of the corner of her eye Maudi could see Merida slowly fastening her pack, taking her time. This was very strange; usually Merida was bouncing around everywhere itching to get out of the castle to explore, but today she didn't seem in a hurry.

'Forgive me princess.' Maudi said cautiously, placing the pot on a nearby shelf 'but it feels like you are not yourself today.'

Merida looked up from her pack and saw Maudi look at her with genuine concern in her eyes.

She couldn't help it, she could feel tears well up in her eyes, she leaned forward and buried her head in Maudi shoulder and just let all her emotions go.

'I don't know what to do Maudi.' Merida said between sobs 'I just feel so alone going into this wedding, I just wish mum would of told me she was selecting a suitor instead of saying I'd be married in a week. It's just not fair.'

Maudi detangled to sobbing princess from her shoulder and gave her a handkerchief to wipe her eyes.

'We all have to do things we don't want to Merida, but from what I hear he is very nice.' Maudi said in a comforting voice.

Merida looked up and gave a small sad smile before turning round again.

'Merida wait here a moment I'll be right back.' Maudi said and then left the larder closing the door behind her.

**ooooooooooooo what's maudi got in store well you just have to keep reading to find out. what did you think of the secound chapter, a bit long i know but i did promice longer chapters anyway please review i love hearing feed back on what you all think. untill next time fathful reader.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey everyone i can't beleive we're on chapter 3 already this is going so fast now. now this chapter might be a bit long because... well i'm not going to tell you muhahahahahahahaha. just read and it'll make everything clear.**

**disclaimer: sadly i still do not own Brave or HTTYD but i do own this story**

The Meeting After Goodbye

Alone with her thoughts, Merida went back to fastening her pack but the silence was soon broken by a loud crash as a bowl of fish crashed to the floor.

Merida jumped and fell over, her heart hammering in her chest. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself while she sat staring at a fish on the floor.

It wasn't until she stood up right she realised she had knocked the bowl off with her bow.

Carefully, she took it off and lent it against a shelf before she bent down and started to clean up the mess.

Despite its fall the bowl hadn't broken, it sat there upside down on the stone tiles without a scratch on it, so she turned it over and started putting the fish back in it when she found her mind wondering back to a day five years ago.

...

Merida loved riding in the woods, she felt as if she could fly sometimes if she imagined hard enough, and her new horse Angus was really fast as well.

It was a beautiful summer's day and her and Angus had rode down to the river and she decided to practice catching fish with her bow.

She had caught five already, she strung them up on a low hanging branch nearby so they were good enough to take back to the castle.

She was poised on a rock on the river bank, an arrow knocked on her bow string ready to catch another one when a large shadow passed overhead.

Merida snapped her head up just in time to see something black disappear over the tops of the trees.

Curious as to what it was she abandoned her fishing expedition, grabbed the fish she had already caught and put them in her pack on Angus's saddle, and rode off in the direction the thing had gone.

She hadn't ridden for very long when she came to the outskirts of a wide meadow. On one side it was surrounded by trees and the other side fell away over a cliff. There was a small outcropping of rocks opposite to where she was standing and a large patch of long grass in front of her.

She dismounted Angus and crept up to the edge of the trees and looked out over the meadow.

At first she didn't see anything but rocks and long grass, but then the grass started to move as if something was rolling around in it. A not very small something.

''Angus stay here and keep quite.'' She whispered to her steed ad moved towards the patch of grass.

She crept around the edge of the field keeping to the shadow of the trees so she stayed out of sight.

As she got round the back of the patch of grass she heard someone grunt, as if they were trying to move something heavy, but without much luck and also a deep purring sound.

''come on bud.'' Came a voice out of nowhere ''you can't do this every time we go out.''

As Merida got to the edge of the rocks she thought the only way she was going to get a good look at what this thing was, was to get somewhere higher.

She made her way around the back of the rocks and started climbing the biggest one.

As she crested the top she peaked over into the patch of grass… before ducking straight back behind it, biting down on her fist to stop herself from screaming out in shock.

**ok so it wasn't that long but still what is it that merida saw? please review and i will update soon i promise.**


End file.
